Kovu and Kiara's cub
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: Kiara is expecting.  Kovu is a nervous father.The Pride is happy. But,when they get stranded in a river they have to get out in time.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara was watching over her kingdom. Since she was queen she had to watch over it.

"So...this is the day I tell them..." She said to herself. "I know I should of told them when Rafiki told me last night,but he had said I needed rest."

Kiara watched the sunrise over the Savvanah. She breathed thinking of how to break the news to them. Should she tell Simba first? He was her father after all. Or her mother? Nala would also need to know sooner or later. Or should she tell Kovu first? He esspecily would need to know.

Before Kiara could think of who to tell first, she suddenly felt a nuzzling.

"Good morning." Said the soft voice.

Kiara nuzzled him back. "Good Morning Kovu."

Kovu licked Kiara. "So how's the lovely queen this morning." He said in a somewhat playful voice.

Kiara giggled,then nuzzled him again. "Im good...,but Iv'e got to tell you somthing." Her voice sounded nervous.

"What is it?" Kovu asked worried.

Kiara walked close to him and said in a soft voice. "Im pregnant..."

Kovu's eyes grew wide,but then he softened. "That's great!" He said. He froze again. "Do Simba and Nala know yet?"

"I'll tell them when they get up." Kiara said, rubbing against Kovu.

"Alright...,but I'm wondering when did you find out?" Kovu asked as Kiara still nuzzled him.

Kiara stopepd nuzzling and looked him in his green eyes.

"Well, last night when we were sleeping I didn't feel so good. So I went to Rafiki, to see if I was sick. So I went to his tree and told him I felt sick. He seemed worried and checked me...then...he told me. I told him not to tell, that I would in the morning. He agreed and said I needed rest anyways."

"Well, I'm glad your okay." Kovu said nuzzling her. Kiara smiled.

The two lions watched the sunrise over the horizon, nuzzling as they did so.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Simba and Nala woke up.

"Good morning honey." Nala said to her daughter.

"Good morning mom." Kiara said. "Good morning dad."

"Hey what about us?" Timon asked as he and Pumbaa woke up.

"Oh good morning." Kiara giggled. " I guess I can tell you now. I've already told Kovu." She said softly.

"What is it?" Simba asked concerened. He was still a bit over protective of Kiara.

"Simba...I'm sure she's fine,just let her talk." Nala reassured him and nuzzled him.

"Last night...Rafiki said I was Pregnant."

Nala smiled, in a family way she nuzzled Kiara. "That's great honey!"

Simba looked unsure.

Nala ingorned his look and went over to Kovu. "Congradulations, you're gonig to be a great father."

"Thanks Nala." Kovu said shyly as he stared at Simba. Simba noticed this look and smiled.

"Congradulations." He said.

Kiara was happy her father took the news well and nuzzled Kovu.

"Why don't you rest Kiara...I'll watch the kingdom." Simba said.

"I'm fine daddy." Kiara said. "Honestly."

"Simba, she's alright." Nala giggled, then licked him.

"Alright, but tell me if you want to rest." Simba said as he and Nala entered the cave.

"If your looking for a babysitter don't ask us, our babysitting days are over." Timon said streching and cracking his back. "I think Pumbaa and I have had enough of it."

"But,Timon cubs are so cute." Pumbaa said.

"Yes, but they cause a lot of trouble, and besides I perfer our Haukkuna Mattata life." Timon said as he and Pumbaa re entered the cave.

"Soon the new heir will be born." Kiara smiled. Kovu smiled too and nuzzled her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine months passed fast for The Pride.

Kiara was resting in the sun on a rock in a field of green grass. Since it was summer the rock was very warm and a nice place for resting.

The other lionesses were hunting, they said Kiara needed rest. Not because she was a bad hunter. She had gotten hunting lessons from Kovu and was very well at it. It was because she needed a lot more rest.

Kiara awoke to her mate's nuzzling. "Hey Kovu." She yawned as she got up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for...a walk." Kovu said.

"Sure! But where?" Kiara asked.

"I found this river, it's kind of far away, but if your with me you'll be safe." Kovu joked.

Kiara smirked. She giggled as she palyfully pawed his head.

"Hey, I can protect myself." Kiara giggled.

"And who'd you learn that from?" Kovu said with a smirk.

Kiara licked him. "Alright, let's go." She said walking off of her rock.

Kiara and Kovu walked next to each other as they walked through the grass.

"I'll race you to the end of the grassland!" Kovu yelled playfully then ran a head with a head start.

"Hey no fair!" Kiara yelled playfully and ran to keep up.

She loved racing Kovu, he ussally won though. Kiara thought because his training with Zira was intense and it started when he was cub up until he was a grown lion.

" I won!" Kovu yelled at the edge of the grassland.

Kiara growled playfully and pounced, she pinned Kovu down.

Kovu smirked and pushed her up playfully. They both laughed softly then nuzzled again.

"Now come on.." Kovu said leading the way.

Kiara followed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are!" Kovu said.

The river was quite far away from the Pridelands and was very wide.

The water was very clean, the cleanest Kiara ever saw. So clean you could drink it and not have to boil it.

"I'm very thirsty." Kiara said then bent her head down to get a drink.

Then Pow! Kiara coughed as she fell in the water. Kovu smirked down at her playfully.

Kiara giggled, then Kovu jumped in.

"Yahoo!" He shouted.

The two splashed and splashed.

"Uh oh.." Kovu yelled as a current rushed down floating them downstream and they couldn't get out.

"Kovu cough cough help!" Kiara yelped.

"Kiara!" Kovu yelled and pushed forward to get to Kiara.

Kovu pushed the water with his powerful paws. Kovu's mane dripped wet with water and he breathed hard.

He finally got to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Kovu asked.

"Yes." Kiara gasped.

"Now let's make it to land." Kovu said.

He spalshed and tried to pull Kiara to land.

"Kovu! It's time!" Kiara gasped.

"Uh no!" Kovu said. Then they heard a roaring waterfall.

Kiara hugged him tight.

"I love you Kovu!" Kiara screamed.

They screamed. Kiara held on tight to Kovu. They were just about to fall ,but were scooped out of the water.

"Kiara!" Yelled a voice.

"Mom.." Kiara whispered.

"Thanks Nala." Kovu said. "Oh my gosh! Kiara!" Then they both brought her to Pride Rock.

Then an hour later the cub was born.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked.

"A girl..." Kiara whispered nuzzling her cub.

The cub had golden fur, and her underfur was the same color as Kovus. She had an outsider nose and the tip of her tail had black fur.

"She's beatiful!" Kovu said.

Simba smiled at his grandaughter.

"I think we should call her...Waterfall after what just happened." Kovu said as a joke.

Kiara smiled "That's a lovely name."

The end!


End file.
